Artificial love
by hughcri
Summary: After years stranded in space Cortana and Chief are discovered but will Cortana be able to express her feelings to John before she thinks herself to death. Rating hanged to Tean
1. Log 1

Log No #1

Cortana had lived along time for an A.I. While the average age of a smart A.I was 7 years most were lucky to survive that long. _'Some luck' _she thought as her blue avatar flickered to life. She surveyed the area to find yet again nothing. She had been stranded along with the chief in the dawn for quite some time now. She spent most of her days analysing the data she had required. She had cross checked and logged everything. She stood up as she opened the file Origins II. She smiled and paused at a specific point of data. She read the words Master Chief. It slid of her tongue easily. Sometimes she wondered if he was the reason she lived so long. John 117 the last Spartan in the known universe her last hope. She decrypted the files decoding every last word. While she did that her long blue holographic legs stepped along her Holo-Pad before stopping at the edge.

She slowly lifted up her hand reaching out beyond the confines of the Pad. But it was too good to be true as her arm disintegrated. She smiled softly. There was one thing that intrigued her more than anything else. _"Humanity" _she whispered as her body was surrounded with pictures and files. She stared at the various images of human interaction. It was then she felt something she thought she never could, a single tear emitting from her eye. She wiped it off flicking the access holographic fluid off of the pedestal erasing it. She slowly hunched down in deep thought. "Chief I need you, don't worry there is no imposing threat of some kind but if you are hearing this I…I just want to say…thanks for everything" she smiled going into hibernation mode resting out the rest of the day before "WAKE UP CHIEF THEY FOUND US WE ARE GOING HOME"

"This is recovery One reporting we have located the targets I repeat personal bar code number 117 and his construct Cortana have been found we are coming home. I repeat we are coming home"

_Two Months Later_

It had been a few weeks since Cortana last saw the Chief. He had been ordered to step down and take a chance at being a civilian and so was sent to a reintegration camp of sorts called city 10. Cortana on the hand had been stationed at a research outpost. She had not been able to focus straight lately but she could not tell why. She had also been feeling empty inside which was weird considering the amount of data she collected. She could not tell what was happening. She had felt the same way for weeks, in fact since john left. What was it was she missing him. She had missed him before but this was different. She felt almost like something was missing from herself. _I must analyze this data _thought Cortana.

Meanwhile in city 10

A tall man wearing a green shirt, grey trousers and a small car on the top of his left wrist walked down the streets of city 10. He was listening to his IPod singing under his breath "The spot gets smaller and I get bigger" sang John before sitting down on a park bench. "This will take some getting used to" said John laying his head on his arms. The he heard a loud screaming. He jumped to his knees and reached for his back "Oh" thought John realizing he had no gun. He scouted the area for the location of the scream to find a little girl crying over a lollypop she dropped. "Come on honey let's get a new one" said the girls mom walking off. _A lot of getting used to _thought John

Back at Research outpost 9

'_This is impossible A.I's can't fall in love it defeats there basic programming. But then Halsey was never a stickler for the rules and Cortana was no exception'. _After hours of research she had confirmed she was in love with John. She had always been told love was a happy feeling but she felt mad. Mad that she could never be with him as long as she was in that stupid A.I construct, Cortana sighed in defeat. She then realized something, this was a research base. But no ordinary research base they where experts at genetics. She smiled as she opened up a folder. "John please tell me I am not wasting my time" she said as her body flickered a red crimson.

If she was ever to express her feelings with John she would have to do it now before she hit rampancy.


	2. Log 2

Log No #2

For weeks now Cortana had been developing her plan. She had found test subjects who had submitted their DNA into the centre. She had scanned all of them over and over again before moving onto the final stage. She had been assigned as the bases head operator which allowed her to keep things secret from the scientists. She had built herself a body out of the DNA. She knew that the base was under UNSC control and that some marines where to be shipped off too city 10. This was her chance she just had to add her name into the list of travelers and then…She realized she had no name. Cortana was too obvious everyone knew her name. She decided to merge the names of three of the greatest people she knew.

Miranda 'Ellen' Halsey, she then entered the file into the log. Then she began the last part of the plan. To upload herself into her new body, she would miss being an A.I but this was for the best. She then started the final sequence when "Cortana what are you doing?"

Selene was one of Cortana's only friends and respected A.I's as equals but Cortana did not trust her enough to tell her the plan. "Selene" said Cortana shocked. "How did you get in here?" Selene just surveyed her surroundings "I used my door override what is going on" said Selene. Cortana sighed and sat down to tell her the entire plan. When she finished Selene sighed. "Cortana this is against every protocol in section nine of the standard Protocol" said Selene. "But I am going to city 10 anyway so what the hell. Just tell me do you love him?"

Cortana nodded "With every code strand in my programming" she said. Selene smiled and approached Cortana's console. "I will guard the door but how did you collect all this stuff without anyone knowing" Cortana tapped her virtual nose and disappeared into the Holo-Pad.

Master Chief was getting used to city life but he did still find it difficult to drive under 50 mph. His usual attire was a pair of black jeans a green shirt and a pair of sun glasses. He lived in a small apartment with a small flat screen TV, a small kitchen area and a small sofa. He was watching ITV Protocol (the future name of ITV) when he got a text.

John Please Report to Sec 01 asp.

From Over seer


	3. Log 3

Log No #3

Selene had not worked for the research centre long but in that time she saw a lot of messed up stuff but when she found a badly dressed woman hooked up to wires she knew she had to get out of that place. Cortana was now nearly finished uploading herself into the body but Selene wanted it to go faster. If anyone found out she would be toast "Are you done yet" said Selene turning to the A.I's main console. She was surprised to find it had shut down "Who are you talking to" Selene turned to the origin of the voice to find Cortana was now in a human body. "Cortana you look amazing" Cortana blushed and got to her feet only to fall flat on her face "Cortana?" exclaimed Selene grabbing her friends hand "I am fine just getting used to my legs" Selene wrapped Cortana's arm around her waist and led her out the door.

Meanwhile in City 10

John was chilling after a long day when the over seer texted him. The over seer well over saw everything in the city. She had greeted John when he arrived but he did not personally know her or how she got his phone number. John sighed and got up, he never disobeyed orders. He grabbed his IPod and scrolled through the songs, he was mostly into older stuff from the 21st century. He finally found the song he was looking for Iridescent by Linkin Park. It made him think of hope in the darkest of hours.

He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Almost instantly he was greeted by a familiar face. Colin was pretty poor and was not even supposed to be in the city but John and the others took pity on him and gave him shelter. "Hey Mr. Chief" said the coughing young kid.

"Hey Colin here" he passed Colin a sandwich he was supposed to have for lunch earlier but he was not hungry.

"Thank you Mr. Chief" said Colin stuffing his face with the mayo covered slices of bread "I told you call me John" John ruffled up Colin's hair and continued on his way.

City 10 was well a dump. It was not that bad but let's just say the UNSC had better things to do than pick up litter so it stayed there. The only place moderately clean was where John was heading Sector 01. It was home to the main gate and a few shops. There was even a McDonalds but John was never hungry after all those years of armor providing him with sustenance. John got out his car keys and headed to his car. It was an old BMW very low tech by 2550's standards. The interior was mostly made of carved wood excluding the technology. He put in the keys and hit the gas.

John finally arrived at sector 01 and was greeted by a bunch of marines who led her to the Over seer's office. It was hidden inside the city walls separating city 10 from the last of the world. It was a big office considering the width of the wall. "Hello" said John stepping forward. Then suddenly a ghostly white A.I came out of a panel floor "Hello Spartan 117 the Over seer will be with your shortly" said the A.I

"Hi you can call me John" the A.I stared into deep space as a stream of code flowed through his body "Updating data, hello John" said the A.I. Then a woman wearing a shiny red leather jacket and a black skirt walked in "You are dismissed Major" said the woman

"Yes miss" said the A.I disappearing.

"Hello Chief we don't believe we have met I am the Over seer" said the woman

"Hi I am John we actually have met back on my first day"

"Oh yeah. I see you met Major the city's Superintendent program" she walked over to her desk and sat down

"No offence miss but why did you call me here" said John. The Over seer smiled dropping a folder she had been reading "There is a new group of reintruducteys's coming i nand I would like you to show them around"

"Couldn't you have put that in the text" said John

"I prefer to do things face to face"

Meanwhile...

Cortana had the worst headache ever in fact probably her first headache ever. The one thing she overlooked when making the body was pain. She tried to override it but then realized she could not. "My head" screeched Cortana. Selene giggled

"You will get over it plus trust me as you grow older pain becomes a lot more fun" said Selene raising her eyebrows. Cortana gave her a questioned look but then Cortana's eyes opened wide remembering Selene was sort of a Nympho.

Selene sat on her bunk and started reading a magazine. The Cortana realized something else she overlooked "Where the fuck do I sleep"

"You could sleep with me" said Selene reminding Cortana that she is also Bi. Selene giggled

"Don't threat we all have quarters for two and since I do not have a roommate" Selene stood up and grabbed part of the wall pulling it down revealing it was a bed "You can sleep here" Cortana smiled

"Thanks Bi" Selene raised her eyebrow at her "I mean Selene" _Real smooth Cortana_ thought Cortana.

"Anyway we ship out to city 10 in a few days" said Selene. Eyes widening at the Mag. Cortana just sighed _Same old Selene _


	4. Log 3,5

Log No #3.5

_Cortana laid on her Holo-Pedestal "No please NOOOOOOOO" she screamed. The Gravemind chuckled "Tell me everything you know" _

Cortana jumped out of her bed screaming. Selene jumped up and put her hand to Cortana's mouth "Ton it is okay you just had a bad dream" Cortana relaxed and lay back.

"Sorry Selene" said Cortana

"It's alright do you want to talk about it" said Selene sitting down on a chair.

"Well you see…. What is that" Cortana pointed to a picture on the computer monitor.

"That is not important" said Selene clicking off the provocative image.

Cortana pointed to the monitor again "and what is…'

Selene just shut off the whole monitor "What a girl does in her spare time is her own business"

Cortana chuckled "What time is it"

Selene looked at her alarm clock "Five in the morning, why you nervous"

Cortana sighed "What if he rejects me" Cortana stood up and paced up and down the room "I just can't take that level of reject aaaaaaaaaaa" Cortana fell to the floor and Selene ran to her best friend.

"Cortana" she exclaimed helping her up. Cortana made a face like she was going to puke.

"Not on my porn star boots" said Selene dropping Cortana.

"Your porn what?" Selene checked no one was looking and pulled her trousers over her sparkly high heels.

"Selene I think you are breaking every protocol in this place" said Cortana rubbing her forehead.

"Cortana what is wrong" said Selene concern lacing her voice.

"My rampant state is returning" Cortana pulled on her hair nearly ripping it out.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Water… a glass of water" Selene ran to the sink and filled up a glass with cool water and darted back to Cortana.

"Cheers" said Cortana shaking the glass around.

"Here let me help" Selene grabbed the glass and slowly poured it into Cortana's mouth.

"Thanks cell I ju rrrrr need some ti…i…m"

Selene ran to her supplies closet and picked out a bucket. She passed it to Cortana "Here let it all out" she said patting Cortana's back.

"Thanks Sel you are a good friend"

"I know" said Selene smugly "Now get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us"


	5. Log 4

Log No #4

Selene smiled as her best friend slept on her shoulder. It was a long bus journey from the centre to city 10 and Cortana could no longer fight the sleep. Selene was on red alert incase she had another bad dream but luckily for her she just sat there sucking on her thumb. Selene would try to help Cortana with John as much as possible but at the same time try and find her own lover. _If things do not work out for Cortana and if John is hot then_. Selene shook the thoughts from her mind. _I couldn't Cortana is my best friend but maybe if John rejects her and she starts looking for someone else then. No stop it. _Selene did think Cortana's human form was hot but she knew it would never happen.

Selene then decided to join her friend in a deep sleep. Cortana was dreaming she was in a never ending valley with John by her side. _"Isn't it a lovely day John" said Cortana._

"_Yes Cortana" John replied "Cortana are you ok?" he asked staring at her._

"_What do you mean?" then Cortana noticed she was flashing red "No, No, No" _Cortana woke up with a scream causing Selene to jump out of her seat.

"Yo motherfucker get off my…" she looked around to see she was on the bus.

"Sorry" said Cortana quietly. Selene growled before noticing the window was fogged up with steam. She wiped it off to reveal a huge city. "Cortana we are here" exclaimed Selene. Cortana looked out the window only to sit back down in fear. "Cor what is wrong?" asked Selene sitting down holding her friend tight.

"It's John" whispered Cortana.

"What" said Selene looking out the window to see the brown haired man. She lost herself staring at his abs._ Cortana is one lucky bitch_ thought Selene before snapping back to reality. "Come on Cortana what are you a chicken?" asked Selene. Cortana shook her head "I can't hear you"

"NO I AM NOT A CHICKEN" she shouted. Selene grabbed Cortana by the shoulders and stared into her yes.

"What are you?" shouted Selene

"An advanced A.I construct" shouted Cortana saluting proudly.

"No you are a woman" said Selene sighing. Selene then caught eye of the McDonalds _I so want a Big Mac _thought Selene. Selene looked around seeing Cortana was gone "Cortana? ... Oh fudge balls"

Cortana rushed outside with the rest of the group.

John sighed as he set eyes on the men and woman before him. He scanned through them asking their names. "Ok we have Jay, Mick, Sally…" John turned to face Cortana. John felt weird at that moment but it was a good weird. She almost looked like… "Cortana" whispered John. His train of thought was derailed by Selene charging out of the bus at 100mph and saluting. "You are?" asked John.

"Selene sir" she was about to continue but John just raised his hand "We don't have any of that sir crap here we are all equals" he turned to face Cortana again.

"That is my friend Cortan I mean Miranda" Selene sighed _that was close._

"Miranda" john chuckled "I used to know a Miranda. Johns face cringed remembering the sound of Truth's spike round's piercing her body. He put on a brave face "You must be hungry after that long bus journey so how about we get something to eat"

"McDonalds" screamed most of the group. John sighed raising his hand to silence the group.

"Shut up!" shouted Selene before smiling at John "But seriously are we having Big Mac's" asked Selene.

"The McDonalds is being refurbished so you will have to choose from the cantina we have prepared" everyone groaned even Cortana hoping for a better first meal. She had eaten stuff like crisps and they where delicious but she had never had a proper meal. They all trudged into the main hall as John stayed behind.

When they were all gone he whipped out a candy bar "I am not eating that crap" he said biting into the soft outer shell.


	6. Log 5

Log No #5

"Sparkplug" shouted Jagwheel as he loaded his Assault rifle.

"Yes" replied Sparkplug as he ran to his superior. Jagwheel looked around making sure the rooftop was 100% secure. He looked down at the stainless steel suitcase in front of him before typing a code into an interface. The case unbuckled and Jagwheel opened it revealing a Type-25 Grenade Launcher or more commonly known as a Brute shot. "This is a Grenade launcher used by the Covenant during the war" explained Jagwheel before picking it up and handing it to Sparkplug. "Anyone steps out of line shoot them" Sparkplug aimed it at his teammate Dustbuster.

"Not on your own team dumbass" exclaimed Dustbuster loading his DMR. Jagwheel looked around surveying his surroundings. "Sir what' wrong" asked Sparkplug.

"Ok do not worry but there are Rumors that there is a Spartan in the city" the rest of the team went silent giving each other frightened looks. "But that must not deter you. The data held in this scrapheap they call a city it is worth billions. If we sell this Data we will be rich" the whole team laughed thinking of what they could buy. "Remember the plan. We need to breach the main hub and download all Data we can from the Superintendent A.I. There must be no mistakes do I make myself clear"

"Hurrah" yelled the man in response and with that they descended into the city below. Cortana stared at the food before her, it was supposed to be bake beans but from here database she was sure they were supposed to be orange. Selene was on the other side of the hall chatting up some woman and John just stood there not eating anything. Cortana was sure she saw some chocolate around his mouth but she ignored it.

Then suddenly alarms sounded and guards ran into the room. "We have a breach get out now" shouted the main guard. She was about to get out with the others but she noticed John was going in the opposite direction. When the others were not looking she quickly followed John out the room. She followed him through the access ways when suddenly there was a loud bang and John flew straight over head and bounced off the wall behind them. Cortana ducked as she saw a man wielding a "Brute shot" whispered Cortana. She then noticed she had been spotted and quickly scurried behind a book shelf. She analyzed her options and decided to take a course of action. She jumped up and ran full speed to the other side of the room dodging the grenades from the alien weapon. She jumped up and did a double flip backwards off the wall and hit a bookshelf making it collapse on the man.

She turned to John to notice he was gone. She looked around to see he had gone further into the complex. She slowly followed after him to see he was slowly ganging up on a group of men huddling around a computer console. "Hurry up Dustbuster" shouted Jagwheel.

"I am going as fast as I can" replied Dustbuster flicking a load of switches on the processor before him. The Holo-Pedestal to his right activated and the white Avatar of the city's superintendent program. "Stop this at once" said the A.I known as Major but was cut off by Jagwheel putting a cloth over the pedestal. He turned to see Dustbuster was gone and so where the others. He started to get nervous and raised his gun.

He could hear loud footsteps from behind, he turned to be met by Cortana. Jagwheel laughed "A girl" then suddenly there was a loud clank as John hit him over the head with the Brue-Shot . They both smiled at each other before the guards carried them away "You have not seen the last of James Jagwheel!" shouted Jagwheel as he was dragged away. The over seer walked in and took the cloth off of Major's terminal.

"Thank you John" said the Over seer shaking his hand

"Well actually I did have help" said John pointing to Cortana. The Over seer shook her hand as well.

"And you are?"

"Miranda, Miranda Halsey" replied Cortana

"That is weird" said John "I knew a Miranda Halsey.

_Shit_ though Cortana remembering Miranda Key's birth name was Halsey.

"What a coincidence" said Cortana shaking John's hand .

Selene walked into the room checking on her friend when she noticed the Over seer. They both looked at each other. _Nice body_ they both though simultaneously. Cortana smacked Selene over the head giving her a 'Not Now' Look. John looked down at Cortana "Your fighting skills are impressive we could discuses techniques over some lunch" proposed John.

Cortana looked at Selene who nodded her head. Cortana straightened up before looking back at John "I would love to go"

John could have swore he saw something red in her eye but he ignored it and took Cortana's hand and walked down the narrow hall.

_Incoming Transmission_

This is the Author what do you think of the story. Plus I noticed I have a lack of Disclaimers so here it is. I do not own Halo or the Characters except for the Over seer, Selene, Major and Jagwheel and his crew and any others I have failed to mention. Anyway Goodbye and happy new year.


	7. Log 6

Log No #6

Selene ran into the room checking to see if her friend was all right_. She noticed the Over seer and stared at her body. They both looked at each other.__Nice body__they both though simultaneously. Cortana smacked Selene over the head giving her a 'Not Now' Look. John looked down at Cortana "Your fighting skills are impressive we could discuses techniques over some lunch" proposed John._

_Cortana looked at Selene who nodded her head. Cortana straightened up before looking back at John "I would love to go"_

John and Cortana walked across the street and into a small café. They sat at a booth near the counter. After they ordered there food John stared at Cortana "So Miranda was it? How did you learn to fight like that?" asked John intrigued. Cortana panicked, she had researched a bit of fighting before uploading into her human body but she can't just tell John who she is. "I was born with a fighting talent" _Nice save Cortana. _"What about you" _Oh shit _though Cortana remembering what he had been through.

"I am a Spartan, I was…Chose by the U.N.S.C to take part in a special procedure. I have been fighting as long as I remember" replied John staring at the coffee in front of him. Selene stared through the window of the small café. _Come on Cortana_ thought Selene before taking matters into her own hands and storming in. "Selene?" asked Selene as she sat down next to her.

John took a sip of his coffee before looking at their uninvited guest. "Sorry mind if I talk to" she looked at Cortana "Miranda for a second" John nodded and Selene dragged Cortana out of sight and into the ladies room.

"Selene what the fuck" Selene looked around before continuing.

"Come on Cortana you are killing me here. You got to go in for the kill not just sit down and talk about fighting techniques it is all about seduction" said Selene opening up her purse.

"What are you doing?" asked Cortana before getting cut off by lipstick smothering her lips. "What the hell" Cortana wiped a bit of the lipstick off her lips.

Selene sighed "It is lipstick" she rubbed more on Cortana's lips just to be pushed back off "Don't want to look nice for John?" Cortana sighed and gave in.

John started reading about the smoothes for something to do. It was too early to judge but there was something about that girl. She was beautiful, knew how to fight demonstrated by how she took out the guards but yet seemed sort of down to earth. John smiled as he saw her coming back but that smile was replaced with a dropped jaw. She had red glossy lipstick her hair seemed to have been combed, she had a purse in hand and walked with determination.

She sat at the booth and sipped from the straw sticking out of her lemonade. She thought for a moment before taking the straw out and started to drink straight from the glass. Selene smiled "My work here is done" she said to herself walking out of the café.

Cortana looked up at John and put her hand on top of his. He quickly pulled it back before saying "Miranda you are hot"

"Thanks" Cortana took that as a compliment

"No you are burning up"

Cortana's eyes widened before looking at her hand which glowed slightly red. "Sorry everyone says I am hot blooded" said Cortana trying to distract John from her rampant hand. John knew she was lying.

"Miranda is there something wrong you can tell me" Cortana looked up so she was at John's eye level.

"Nothing I am just kind of nervous I have never been on a date before" as soon as the words escaped Cortana's mouth she regretted it. _Date_ John repeated the words in his head before saying.

"Me neither" they both laughed as the food came. They sat in silence while they ate and when they were done they both walked outside.

"That was fun I hope we can do it again" said Cortana smiling widely.

"Me too, but it does not have to end yet I heard there is a new museum opening up downtown. "I would love to" replied Cortana before they both walked off.

_Incoming Transmission_

This is the Author what do you think of the story. Now things are really kicking off. Plz keep in mind even though this is people still have Disclaimers so I may as well put one. I do not own Halo which is a good thing because I would balls it up.


	8. Log 7

Log No #7

"Tell me everything" demanded Selene. Cortana sighed and lay back on her bed.

"We just went to a museum Selene calm down" Selene sighed.

"You did not just go to a museum. You went on a date"

Cortana gave in "It was brilliant" Selene and Cortana giggled like a pair of school girls. Cortana started to choke and have a coughing fit, Selene responded by patting her back carefully. Cortana's rampancy had been growing every day. It would not be long till she was gone all together. Selene rushed to a table and grabbed a small device. She rushed to Cortana and pulled back her friends sleeve.

She sighed as she rolled up the other and then her own. She slipped a small pointed stylus like object out of the device. Without thought she quickly pricked her friend's finger with it and let a drop of blood land on the small scanner device. After wiping up the blood off her friend's finger she checked the scanner. She sighed as she read it, _Rampancy level at 35%._ She put the device on a side table and hugged her friend tightly.

"Here watch some TV" Said Selene pressing the TV remotes on button. She gave it to Cortana who flicked through the channels.

"Stop!" shouted Selene as she switched to the next channel.

"What?"

"This is my show"

Cortana sighed "I am the one coughing up blood here"

"Sorry" replied Selene

"It is ok you can watch it. I need some sleep anyway John asked me on another date" They both laughed like school girls again.

Meanwhile…

John sat down thinking of the day's events. _That girl she looked familiar I must have met her in the war _thought John. John opened his closet and pulled out a large chest. He opened it up to find his old Spartan Gear.

He slowly picked up his JOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI helmet and stared at it. He smiled as it bought back memories. He could remember the excitement in Cortana's voice when they were found.

"_WAKE UP CHIEF THEY FOUND US WE ARE GOING HOME" John slowly got out of his pod. _

"_What?"_

"_We are going home"_

_John looked to the side to see a group of men breaching the hull. _

"_This is recovery one reporting we have located the targets I repeat personal bar code number 117 and his construct Cortana have been found we are coming home. I repeat we are coming home" _

His construct. He laughed at the thought, they were practically inseparable. He would have to pay her a visit one day. John slowly put the helmet back in the chest and kick it back into the closet.

Both Cortana and John slowly drifted to sleep that was until. "Mike! She is not good enough for you" shouted Selene, Cortana wacked Selene on the shoulder before lying back down on the bed.

"Ouch" shouted Selene causing Cortana to giggle.

_Incoming Transmission_

This is the Author what do you think of the story. Now things are really kicking off. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo which is a good thing because I would totally fuck it up.


	9. Log 8

Log No #8

It was the perfect day. The birds where chirping, the sun was shining and our favourite couple where strolling through the park. Cortana looked around and took in her surroundings. Human life was so wonderful; her day dreaming was sadly interrupted by an alert from her PDA. "Sorry" said Cortana.

"It is ok" replied John. Cortana quickly checked it before looking for the nearest bathroom. She spotted one by some bushes

"I need to go to the ladies room"

John laughed "Go ahead" Cortana ran into the small building and entered a stall. She quickly got out her Rampancy Scanner and pricked her finger. As she waited for the results she thought about her current situation. _I need to tell John it is me but how _thought the A.I turned human. The scanner bleeped causing her to jump slightly.

Rampancy Level at 49.9%

She sighed. _Ok I have to tell him just not right now_.

John smiled as his date walked back over. "You okay now?"

"Much better" Lied Cortana. They both walked till they reached a steep slope with a bench on top. They sat down and looked at the glowing lights of the city. "During the night it seems so. So"

"Magical?"

"Yes" replied Cortana.

They sat there for a good ten minutes before deciding it was time to head home. John and Cortana lived a couple of miles apart but John did not mind the walk. It was a short walk from the park to Cortana's apartment but the whole time John felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him to see a shadow scurry off. "You ok?" asked Cortana.

"Yeah" replied John searching around again. They finally arrived outside her door. The hallway it was in was covered in dirt and the lights seemed to flicker a lot.

"Well this is home" said Cortana laughing. "Do you want to come in? My roommate also has a date so I will be a bit lonely on my own" asked Cortana hoping to tell John who she was once they where away from prying eyes.

"Well" John stopped to see Cortana was doing the puppy dog pout. "Fine" Cortana giggled before opening the door.

"Spartans first" she said earning a laugh from John. _Wow in the time I have known him I have never heard him laugh _before thought Cortana before following in. John looked around to find Playboy clippings and magazines. "Sorry those are my Roommates. Selene really is quite a character" said Cortana pulling the clippings off the wall.

"I can see that" said John before bumping straight into Cortana. They both stared into each other's eyes for a while before John started to lower his head. _OMG he is going to kiss me_ thought Cortana preparing when there was a knock on the door. The two separated now the moment had been ruined. "Must be Selene she is always forgetting her keys"

"I have to go anyway" said John picking up his coat he had thrown on the sofa.

"That is too bad" said Cortana opening the door to find the most unexpected person standing there. "Mum?" asked Cortana in horror.

"Dr. Halsey?" asked Johns staring at the woman at the door.

"Hello I have came to retrieve a very important piece of UNSC property"

"What?" asked John

"Her" said Halsey turning to Cortana

"You want Miranda?"

Halsey laughed "That is a good one. No her name is not Miranda it is Cortana"

John stared at Cortana in disbelief.

Cortana slapped herself on the forehead _Oh shit sticks._

_Incoming Transmission_

I have been waiting to write this chapter. Things are really kicking off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo which is a good thing because I would totally fuck it up.


	10. Log 9

Log No #9

_No, No, No. _Cortana felt like she was falling and couldn't stop. "Hold on" said John trying to get his head around the current situation. Cortana looked up at John with a frightened face.

"Please John forgive me. I was going to tell you"

"How I love you John plus I am your best friend who is also an A.I"

Dr. Halsey sighed "Look John she is not in her own mind she is going Rampant"

Cortana got up and slapped Halsey across the face "How dare you I love John with all my heart"

"You are an A.I you cannot feel love" fought back Halsey.

"Please Mother" Cortana started

"Mother? I am your creator. You know Cortana I knew you were more human than most A.I's but Mother?"

"Dr. Halsey" cut in John "What is wrong and do not give me any bullshit. I have never seen you act like this before"

"Look John she has became to human for her own good"

"Not everyone has to be robotic like you" yelled Cortana. "How did you find me anyway?"

Halsey sighed "After many events I ended up stranded where I was found just like you where. It turns out I was assigned to the same base as you but when I got there you had been replaced by a simple routine program. It would fool most people but not me"

Cortana sighed _Fuck I really thought that would work_. John held Cortana as she started to cry. "Shh it is ok"

"John she is a machine. Not even that she is just code"

This time it was John who slapped her "I do not know what happened to you Halsey"

"What happened was that I started to see the light. Cortana is not a person she is a A.I"

Cortana got up and gave Halsey a Data-pad. "What is this?" asked Halsey

"My readings"

"Look Cortana I do not…"

"Read them"

Halsey gave up and read the pad. "These are your readings?"

Cortana nodded. "No it cannot be. They must be wrong. Your Rampancy must be messing with them"

"Face it Halsey I am more human than you think"

John growled "What is going on here"

Cortana snatched the readings out of Halsey's hand and passed it to John. "I am sorry but I don't speak binary code"

Cortana started typing on the pad and then gave it back to him. "Source code 07. Exterior data 1.9" John looked up at her. "I do not understand most of this but. No sorry what does this mean"

Halsey sighed "It means she is human. Well as human as she can be"

John smiled at Cortana. That smile turned to a frown as Cortana hit the floor and started to cough. "It is her rampancy. Quick John help me get her into my car"

John quickly ran over to her and threw her over his shoulder. While John loaded Cortana into the truck she quickly grabbed a device that fell out of her pocket. She looked up at Cortana and John and smiled. "I cannot stop this" she whispered to herself before putting on a serious face and sliding a stylus out of the device. She sighed and ran over to her car.

John drove full speed down 39 street while Halsey looked over Cortana. Halsey hugged her before pricking her finger. She slotted the stylus like device into the scanner. The device was normally used for illness but it worked for Rampancy perfectly.

Rampancy level 70%

_Shit. _That was about 10% higher than the last scan. They arrived at Halsey's apartment/office and quickly rushed Cortana inside. Not long after Selene arrived and hurried in to see her best friend. "Is that the Over seer's jacket?" asked John

"No. OK yes but that is not important" said Selene focusing her attention back to Cortana. Everyone in the room were scared shitless. They all knew Cortana for so long. Even Halsey would be sad to see her go. Then suddenly Cortana jumped up and grabbed Selene by the neck. John and Halsey held her down while Halsey grabbed some sleeping pills and shoved them into Cortana's mouth. "That is the best I can get for a general anaesthetic" said Halsey picking up her phone "Hello this is a emergency I am going to need an air lift"

John and Selene both hugged hoping the best for their friend. While the others hoped for the best Cortana's mind was running rampant. As she walked the broken path that lead through her mind Cortana started to cry realising she might never see them again. Not Selene, not John not even Halsey.

She had awoken in her usual bed but there was something she could not put her finger on. She got up and walked into the living room. "Selene was not there" she looked at the clock. It kept repeating itself, 9:01, 9:00, 9:01, 9:00. It was then that she noticed the outside. Instead of the normal view of the city and a lovely tree it was just data and code.

She reached out for it when the room started to melt away throwing her into a black limbo. The only source of light was emitting right from her location but she could not see it. The light turned a bright orangey red. Then she saw where it was coming from. Her head, she looked up at it which was not physically possible. She was outside her own body moving freely. She saw her head grow bigger and bigger each time sending a tremor through the blackness until she fell to the floor in exasperation. She could hear voices. They were distorted but she could still hear them.

"Gen...Stetic. Going to…Airlift" not long after she heard the buzz of propeller blades. Then silence.

End of Log 9


	11. Log 10

Log No #10

June was relaxing in his bed when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it" shouted June very annoyed.

"Erm…My names Vinney I have a message from Dr. Halsey" _Dr. Halsey _thought June.

"Come in!" Vinney walked in holding a Data-Pad. He tapped it with a stylus before holding the pad out. A voice message came up on the screen.

'Jun I need you in my lab. Cortana is reaching Rampancy but not any normal one. Look just get down here" June got up "Thank you" hen then rushed down the hallway. Since the war Jun had left his life of sniping and had become a scientist. He had been sent on a secret mission by the UNSC causing most people to believe Master Chief as the last Spartan alive.

June reached his sector and put on his lab coat. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his keycard. He slid the card along the panel to the right of the door and pushed it open. Halsey was in there along with John, a raven haired woman. There was an operating table in the centre of the room with a woman on it.

"June?" asked the man. June looked closer.

"John?"

Halsey looked between them "You know each other?" asked Halsey.

"Me and June go way back but that is another story can you help Cortana"

June looked down at the table "That is Cortana, I thought you meant the A.I"

"I do" replied Halsey.

The group sat there while Halsey explained.

"Ok Halsey can you help her" shouted John agitated.

"I do…" John grabbed Halsey by the collar"

"Help her!" June ripped him off her causing John to punch him square in the face. "Help her!"

"John"

Everyone looked to Cortana as she whispered the words. Cortana felt like she was about to explode as she walked down the long corridors of her mind. 'Hel…er" there were those voices again. She collapsed to the floor and turned her head to see John and the others talking. She was awake "John?" whispered Cortana. Then she fell asleep again.

Halsey rubbed her neck and coughed "There is one way but it is risky"

"Anything" begged John.

"I must warn you. By the end she might not be the Cortana you know"

"Anything"

Halsey sighed "June prepare the tools"

Selene and John waited in the waiting area while Halsey and June prepared. She had never done this before well not with a human body. "There has to be a slot from which she entered" stated Cortana as she checked the body. She lifted up the head and lifted her hair up. Underneath was a small port just big enough to fit a transfer line.

"June!" shouted Halsey. June grabbed a transfer line and connected it to the back of Cortana's head. "This has made things much easier" said Halsey as she typed on a Holo-pad. Cortana's figure slowly appeared glowing red. "

"June ready?"

June nodded "Ok then"

End of Log 10

That is two Chapters today hope you enjoy


	12. Log 11

Log No #11

John sighed as he looked down at Selene. She had fallen asleep an hour ago but John couldn't sleep. All those years in the suit he had been pumped with a special anti-sleep chemical. The doctor's said it would be in his system for a while but luckily if he concentrated enough he could sleep.

He could hear the electronical sounds from the operating room which just worried him more. He closed his eyes redirecting all his energy to his ears. He was not sure if it was on purpose or not but his Spartan-II augmentation left him with great hearing. He could hear an elites heartbeat from a mile away. Sadly he had to focus which made it less practical on the battle field.

He could hear what sounded like faint alarms and the voice of Dr. Halsey _"June pass me the line"_

"_Yes Miss Halsey"_

As he listened he could hear the faint whispering of Cortana. "_John" she whispered. _He sighed he had to admit he did have feelings for Cortana.

(Flashback)

November 3, 2552

John watched as the prophet of mercy squirmed around on the floor. "Your Pal where's he going?" asked John.

The prophet struggled for breath as he answered "Earth…to finish what we started. And this time none of you…will be left behind"

John slowly kneeled down and grabbed the flood infection form eating at the alien's chest. He crushed it squirting flood juices everywhere and silencing the prophet. Then his attention turned to the dead prophet's Hover-Throne. The sleek purple body of Cortana spawned from its built in Holo-Pad.

"That structure, at the center of the city... it's a Forerunner Ship! And Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!"

"That Brute has the Index and Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring."

Cortana sighed "If he does, I'll detonate _In Amber Clad_'s reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very _original _plan, but we know it'll work."

John knew this was the only option. He reached out for Cortana to reenter her chip but she stopped him. "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I'll need to stay here."

At that moment something in John snapped. He could not leave here there with the grave mind. His head hurt and he felt his heart rate drop but before he could protest a pelican crashed into the deck. Suddenly a group of Flood combat forms jumped out at him.

(End Flashback)

Of course he had not realized it back then but he loved her.

(Flashback)

November 17th, 2552 December 2552

John made his way through the corridors he had walked along just two weeks ago. They were now corrupted, infected with flood. Johns visor flickered, somehow Cortana and the Gravemind had access to his systems. Her prolonged exposure to his suit most of gave her a connection, but now her and the Gravemind where one and he had to put an end to it.

Ahhhh there it was again, his voice. "_You __will __show me __what she hides...or I shall feast upon your __bones__!"_

The Chief shook it off and rested his arm against the wall. Cortana's chamber was in his sights. He slowly trudged to the end of the hallway. Then the images came back, the voice, It wasn't him this time it was, was her. She sounded like a robot from a bad Sci-Fi film, emotionless just a distorted monotone.

"This is UNSC AI Serial Number CTN 0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins."

The Chief felt a tear emerging from his eye. He was to late. He couldn't give up not now, not after he had came this far. He ran straight into the chamber, there she was, he ran up to her. She was surrounded by an energy shield. He grabbed his weapon and bashed it open. He started to cry tears of joy but of course he would never admit it.

"You found me" her face was one of pain, shame, regret. "But so much of me is wrong... out of place. You might be too late..."

John was not having any of it. He would protect Cortana till the end of time. She may have started as an A.I but she had evolved into so much more. She was more human than any actual humans he knew. She was not Artificial Intelligence she was REAL Intelligence. After a short conversation he got through to her. He reached to the back of his helmet and pulled out her chip. His most precious precession, he held it out to her. "I thought I would shoot my way out-Mix things up a little"

He then saw what he thought was a smile maybe a silent giggle. She reached out to the chip and silently dissolved into its Matrix. He had her back the…Love of his life.

But now he was losing her again.


	13. Log 12

Log No #12

***MUST READ**. If you like this story put me on Author Alert because I have a sequel that should be up by the time you are reading this*

Birds where chirping, the dogs where barking and Halsey sighed as natural sunlight flooded her office. The room was covered in gadgets and scientific objects and in the corner of the room a black haired woman sprung to life. Her eyes made a noise similar to a zooming camera as she focused her vision.

She was dressed in a white and grey leather full body suit. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she was laying on a tilted metal gurney. She slowly got up and sighed. She looked through a large glass window leading into the waiting room. John had finally accomplished falling to sleep. She thought he looked so nice sleeping then she saw his mouth open in a loud snore.

She turned to see Dr. Halsey sitting on a chair with her legs crossed over. She smiled "My work here is done. Go on and see John"

Cortana smiled "Thank you Dr. Halsey" she was just about to leave when Halsey stood up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Call me Mum" Cortana's smile widened as she nearly tackled her mother to the ground in a huge hug. Halsey reluctantly returned the hug. After the embrace Halsey grabbed a Data pad and handed it to Cortana.

"You are back to your...Human self" Cortana continued to smile and walked out of the door to John. She stood in front of him before nudging his leg. Halsey giggled _'Please if his mind is strong enough to break the sleeping chemicals just nudging his leg won't wake him…Wow where is she moving her foo….OMG' _

John was in a heavy sleep until he was stirred by something making contact to his lower regions. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cortana with a pony tail and a leather suit. If this was the modern day equivalent of the sexy librarian look then she was rocking it.

Wait Cortana? His eyes shot open and scanned the woman from head to toe. She had a huge smile on her face that was matched by John. John suddenly jumped up and engaged Cortana in a passionate kiss. Selene slowly awoke and stared at the couple. Selene had a history of long kisses but this was much longer that she could ever accomplish. Halsey sighed thinking the moment was sweet but now she was a bit grossed out. Shortly after June came and leaned against Halsey "They grow up so fast"

Halsey laughed and they both walked off.

Later that Day

Halsey and June had waved goodbye as John, Selene and Cortana entered a jet black jeep. Cortana had wondered why they were in a Jeep since the distance between the centre and city 10 was a long distance. Cortana looked around "Are we taking the scenic route?"

John smirked "You could say that" replied John. Cortana was confused until she saw it. After an incredibly long car journey they reached a small Suburb. They then pulled up outside a beautiful house. John got out and opened the door for her. "Welcome Madam" said John formally in a cheesy stereotypic French waiter impression.

Cortana reluctantly grabbed some keys from his hand and opened the door to the house. "We all graduated from City 10" said John.

"And the best thing is you get to live next to your bested friend in the world" said Selene beaming.

"Really who?" said Cortana sarcastically. Selene scowled.

"Just kidding" admitted Cortana before turning to John. It was right about then she burst into tears of joy. John held her tight and nuzzled her neck "I love you Cortana"

Cortana looked back up at John

"I love you too John" and with that they walked into their new house to start a new adventure.


End file.
